Ba'win
Ba'win was the Archnecromancer of Telinor and member of the Arcane Authority, taking over the position after the murder of his predecessor by members of the Bridge after the kidnapping of several humans from the city to fuel dark magicks. Personality Ba'win was described by a friend in his days studying in the College of Telinor as being; "A young elf in an old elf's body", a play on a common phrase which holds the reverse to be true in many case, here the friend was referring to Ba'win's serious nature, seldom smiling or joking with classmates choosing instead the company of the reanimated creatures he summoned most of which were simply abstracts of Ba'win's own stoic personality. Over the course of his studies Ba'win came to believe that the souls of all sentient creatures were protected, or at least claimed, by a divine force and thus any efforts to reclaim them would potentially anger that entity and risk their wrath upon the transgressor. As such Ba'win grew to dislike the efforts of his peers to uncover the forgotten dark magicks of the past that tethered the souls of the departed to the world. Role in History Ba'win was born and raised in the city of Telinor, being trained heavily in the arts of necromancy though excelling in most aspects of magic. He became involved with the group known as the Blackstaves quite early on due to his family's history within that organisation. He used his place in the organisation to secure his position in the College though he never expressed the radical views of others in the necromancy school of the college and Blackstaves held that the souls of lesser races such as humans were inferior to those of races such as elves. Archmage of Necromancy Following the death of the previous Archnecromancer, Ba'win was elected for the position rather quickly, with Eol'din himself promoting him over any other candidate guaranteeing his ascension. He was not driven by Blackstaff ideology and pushed for further regulation of the necromancy school of magic, petitioning for the College to begin training mages to defeat those that pervert the craft, either through lichdom or other dark arts that imprison the souls of any sentient creature. Ba'win was involved in assembling a team for the Blackstaff mission to enter Avernus, choosing from among their ranks to retrieve the lost weapons of Eol'din. He was involved in the conspiracy to cripple the plans of Eol'din in his invasion of the continent of Maktur, once again choosing a group of people to go on the important mission. Here Ba'win chose his close friend Sulenark to represent him and other like-minded Telinor elves on the excursion. Following the crippling of the Blackstaves due to the failure of the invasion, Ba'win led the call for reforms to the system of admittance to the College of Telinor. In the absence of any major opposition, the changes took place allowing any race to apply to the college though they must show considerable magical potential. Ambassador for the College During the Rise of Tiamat, Ba'win served as the ambassador for the College of Telinor at the Noble Alliance, aiding and requesting the assistance of the Heroes of Greenest. He represented the interests of the College which viewed themselves as secure from the dragon threat due to their adherence to ancient treaties with green dragons, though a plot was undertaken by the Green wing of the Dragon Cult to break the wards and pacts that kept green dragons from entering Telinor uninvited, the attempt being narrowly thwarted by the Heroes of Greenest. Following that the College agreed to support the Council fully. Ba'win oversaw the College forces engaging in the invasion of the Dragon Lands, with Barion Relthorne leading the forces directly. When the Dragon Queen emerged, Ba'win ordered a retreat, with many mages teleporting away, only those with Barion remaining as he searched the Temple of Tiamat for his brother and former companions.Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Telinor